Of Valentine's and chocolate
by Once upon a writer
Summary: Valentine's day had come and Elsa plans on making it the best for her sister, who seemed to forget about it, but that's absolutely no problem for Elsa. Mostly sisterly fluff but if you look closer you might find some Elsanna. Yes a bit late for Valentines but its worth reading :)


Sunlight just barely rose on the sights of the kingdom of Arendelle and the Queen already found herself awake. Being the early riser was never a problem for the Ice Queen, she in fact loved it, though it wasn't her favorite part of the day, her favorite part was merely anytime spent with her sister, her heart's forever owner, her first and last love, her most favorite person to ever walk on earth. Just thinking of her made her all fuzzy and warm on the inside, butterflies floating fast and furiously whenever she made her Anna smile, so just thinking of Anna's reaction, after what Elsa has been planning to do, had the butterflies fighting angrily, and her heart pounding loudly.

Today was Valentine's Day, the reason why Elsa was awake at this hour at all, not that she wouldn't do anything for her beloved sister, but today was her day off too, the only day she'd ever be able to lay down on her bed the entire day and not having the kingdom to bother her. Ironically, her day off and Valentine's Day happened to be at the same day, and Elsa didn't know whether to be frustrated or happy at this combination.

But she thinks of Anna and everything becomes clear.

She'll take advantage of her day off by using it to make hers and Anna's first Valentine's Day spent together, one of the best days of their lives, but now she has to think how.

She takes a quick shower, dresses herself in a simple ice dress, not to exaggerating but not too lame either, it is made of ice after all. She completes her regular routine minus the Queenly work, all while her mind wanders off on what could make this day special for her sister, and the first thing that comes to her mind, not surprisingly though, is chocolate.

Of course! She internally squeaks and hurries to the royal kitchens where only a few of its staff members were awake at the current ungodly hour, much to her relief, because honestly, she wasn't exactly the best cooker, so having someone to help was greatly appreciated by her.

Making her way to the kitchen with unintentional grace and dead silence, some of the staff members were taken off guard by the presence of the Queen, while the Princess usually and always makes her way to the kitchen's to take this or that, they have never seen the Queen put a foot near the kitchen, so when she sheepishly asked the few present workers to help her bake a chocolate cake for her sister, they were more than surprised, they were taken aback, but nevertheless, happily obliged.

Satisfied, the Queen took the cake in her hands and headed to her sister's room, only hoping for the best. She struggled when it came to turning the door knob, though, realizing that she held the cake, the _heavy extra chocolate double layer filled with more chocolate chocolate cake_, the blonde mentally cursed her stupidity. Luckily for her, Gerda was observing the scene from behind, and offered to open the door for her.

Entering her sister's room the Queen set down the cake, and proceeded to wake her sister, who seemed a bit at trouble with her sleeping form with her limbs tangled with the bed sheets, her hair forming a nest that could fit for multiple birds in it, with a stray of hair in her open drooling mouth, and loud snores that could wake up the entire kingdom, the Queen's heart swelled with affection and adoration. Seeing Anna like this only made Elsa love her more, proving that the years of separation hasn't change in fact everything, not at least Anna, and the Queen loved every bit of her sister.

Elsa settled on the bed quietly and started to gently shake her sister awake.

"Anna , Anna wake up" Her whispering was replied by a series of groans and few turning and tosses and the Queen had to bite her tongue to keep herself to keep from laughing.

"Sweetheart, wake up" Elsa smiled as Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the most wonderful shade of green and blue the Queen has ever seen and adored.

A small smile formed at Anna's lips at the sight of her sister, before a loud yawn interrupted her, and settled her back on the pillows, she wiped some drool out of her face before speaking

"Good morning Elsa" Her voice a little raspy from sleep but nevertheless, sweet as honey.

The smile never left her face as she spoke. "Good morning, sleepyhead, do you know what today is?"

Anna closed her eyes and poked her temple pretending to think hard. "Something tells me it's your day off" She opened her eyes "Right?"

"Indeed dear sister it is, but it's also…" She turned and took the chocolate cake which was on a tray and shoved it into Anna's lap. "…Valentine's Day!"

Anna gasped and she swore her heart almost stopped, not sure whether it's because of the enormous chocolate cake on her lap, the fact that she forgot its valentine's Day, or the thing that Elsa actually made her this _on _her day off.

"Happy Valentine's day snowflake" Elsa said pecking her loving on the cheek, but Anna was not yet to respond.

"Elsa, you made this for me?" She said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice, angry at herself for forgetting, but Elsa didn't seem to notice.

"Actually…" She said sheepishly, a slight bush creeping up her neck as she rubbed her hands together. "…I was planning on making it on my own, but then I realized that I am not exactly the best cooker or baker out there, so it was mostly the kitchen staff who made it but I also helped."

"Do you like it?"

Anna's shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped her lips, she put the tray back on the nightstand, blocking out her sister's surprised-slightly hurt look for a moment before speaking

"Elsa I love it, really, so much, thank you"

"Then why are you upset Anna? I'm honestly confused right now" Elsa frowned as Anna put her face in her hands, elbows resting on her knees, while she muttered something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I forgot its valentine's Day today" She said not a lot louder, but enough for Elsa to hear, who sighed in relief and brought the princess into her arms.

"Anna, that's nothing to be upset about, it's okay" Anna sat in Elsa's lap and sighed.

"But it is Elsa, _you_ woke up early in the morning, _on_ your day offand actually wasted your time on making this really tempting huge chocolate cake, that obviously took you a lot of time to make for this ungrateful person called me, who instead of planning to prepare you something special in return, was spending her time _sleeping_ and dreaming of kissing a frog that turned into a _princess_ instead of a prince which I honestly found confusing because…"

Her rambling was cut short by a giggle from the Queen, who had her hand on her mouth, clearly struggling to hide her laughter.

"You kissed a frog and it turned to a princess?" Elsa asked, laughter ceased, although her eye twitched with amusement.

Anna huffed and turned her back to the Queen, still sitting on her lap and said

"Yeah well don't ask me about my dreams, besides that's not the point, the point is _ I _forgot it's valentine's Day and so have nothing at all to give you. While _you_, have made all this and probably still have plans to make today good for us, while I did absolutely nothing, which is why you deserve someone other than me to be your valentine." The way she only whispered, broke the Queen's heart, of course she never meant to upset her sister, but now she realized how much this means to her, and was planning on making it right.

"Anna look at me" she spoke softly

"Too much shame, no" Shaking her head, Anna replied. The Queen would have laughed on her sister's use of words, if she wasn't upset already.

"Well just so you'd know, I'm sitting behind you and I can always assault you with tickles if you don't turn around" Elsa smirked as Anna hurriedly got off her lap and sat crossed legs opposite from Elsa, biting her lips, her gaze refusing to meet Elsa's eyes.

Elsa sighed with a smile and scooted closer to Anna, cupping her cheeks in cold hands,gently forcing their eyes to meet.

"Anna, I get why you're upset, and I'm not saying you should be. Valentine's day is to spend your time and have fun with the person you love, and you love me right?"

Anna nodded vigorously, earning an adorable laugh from Elsa, who continued

"And I love you too, _so much, _and I don't really care if you brought me anything or not, or prepared for me anything or not, although it would be nice, but I would much prefer to have you like this, with your big bed head and your morning mouth breath, still in your nightgown, still in your bed, than anything else, because you are perfect to me, no matter what you do, no matter what you forget. _I wouldn't have asked for a better sister than you_"

And that's when Anna lost it, launching herself on Elsa into a massive, tight, excited, emotional, warm hug which got them both falling backward, Elsa laughing, while Anna spewed a ton of love declarations marking each one with a kiss on Elsa's face, and when one particular kiss happened to be really close to Elsa's lips, the strawberry blonde suddenly stopped and blushed, hiding her flushed face in Elsa's neck crook. Elsa brushed it off on the outside, but her heart almost ripped out of her ribcage, getting so close of feeling Anna's lips on hers, which she quite enjoyed.

The rest of the day was spent mostly in bed, the big chocolate cake was quickly devoured by both hungry sisters, hair was braided, games were played, stories were told, snowmen were built, and Valentine's/off day went better than Elsa thought it would . Both went to sleep later that night on the same bed, with Anna curled up against Elsa, who had her arms protectively wrapped around her younger, letting her warmth sweep through her taking her to levels of beyond feelings of comfortable and love, and she slept with one thought in her mind only

_I can't wait till next year's Valentine's day_

**The end**

**Thanks for everyone for reading, reviews, favorites and follows are always much appreciated.**

**Hope that's good Elsanna fluff for y'all hungry shippers even though it wasn't exactly Elsanna but hope you liked it :D**


End file.
